Shadow Lord
Shadow Lord is the name of a main quest and a boss fight in Chapter IV of Shadow Fight 3, accessible by players that chose to destroy the Sphere at the end of Chapter III. It is the first boss fight of Chapter IV, which takes place at the Sphere Temple. Story The trio reaches the Sphere Temple and confronts Marcus there. Marcus tells them there is more Shadow energy in the surrounding area than ever before. He announces that the world will sink into a Shadow war and there is nothing they can do to stop it. Fight Info Marcus, controlled by the Sphere, is fought as the first boss of Chapter IV. The fight can consists of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Marcus before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. The Sphere has granted Marcus unlimited Shadow form, allowing him to use his Shadow abilities infinitely. Enemy Info *Name: Shadow Marcus *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Old-Timer (Giant Sword) *Armor: Valor's Might *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Gilded Hatchets (Throwing Axes) *Rule: Shadow Master (Your opponent is in permanent shadow form) Special Ability *'Shadow Rift' Thrusts his Giant Sword to the ground, creating a trail of shadow energy that travels the ground towards the player, immobilizing them for 2 seconds upon hit. The player can avoid it by jumping. Perks *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit from his weapon. *'Damage Return ' A chance to deal a portion of upcoming hit damage to the player. *'Steel Foot ' A chance to knock off the player to the ground with a kick. Shadow Abilities *'Tumble ' Leaps forwards and anchors the Giant Sword point into the ground with an overhead strike, before using the anchored Sword point as a pivot to front flip into an overhead Sword slam. *'Thud ' Leaps forward and smashes the ground with both feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking down the player in a short range shockwave. *'Tide ' Throws an axe charged with Shadow energy on the ground, which spins forward to the player's legs. The player gets knocked down if they get hit by it. Rewards Winning the fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. Players level up to level 11. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Some cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. See Also *Shadow Empress, for players choosing to preserve the Sphere. *Shadow Observer, for players choosing to exploit the Sphere. Gallery Shadow Lord (1).jpg Shadow Lord (2).jpg Shadow Lord (3).jpg Shadow Lord (4).jpg Shadow Lord (5).jpg Shadow Lord (6).jpg Shadow Lord (7).jpg Shadow Lord (8).jpg Shadow Lord (9).jpg Shadow Lord (10).jpg Shadow Lord (11).jpg Shadow Lord (12).jpg Shadow Lord (13).jpg Shadow Lord (14).jpg Shadow Lord (15).jpg Shadow Lord (16).jpg Shadow Lord (17).jpg|If player loses Shadow Lord (18).jpg Shadow Lord (19).jpg Shadow Lord (20).jpg Shadow Lord (21).jpg|If player wins Shadow Lord (22).jpg Shadow Lord (23).jpg Shadow Lord (24).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses Category:Legion